Blackbird
by Tardling
Summary: None of this matters, only Kagome. I bound away as fast as I can towards Kaede’s village, but a wound like this? Kaede can’t do anything but say a prayer, and suddenly the scent of her open wound over powers me. I look down, there's blood. So. Much. B
1. Semantic Spaces

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

I watch, as she moves in front of me, her hair falling around her bare shoulders, as we trudge through this undiscovered territory. It seems safe enough; why not let her go on ahead? I don't smell any danger, but is it because there simply isn't any, or is it because of her.

Once a month, her smell over powers my senses, and I have to struggle to keep my distance from her, so maybe standing down wind of her wasn't the best of idea's, but being in front wouldn't be any different. I sigh, and look around.

Abandoned temple. No one here. Just Shippou, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and us. That's all. I turn about to watch the ones behind me, as they examine the walls, and wholes, and floorboards. To me, this seems too easy, and then I hear a crash, and Kagome shriek, and my heart stops, as I hurl around, my worries are easily calmed. She's sitting on the ground, eyes closed, and giggling, as one of the decrepit screen doors leans against the wall above her. It must have fallen, and spooked her. I hate hearing her scream. Miroku, and Sango are laughing with her now, and I watch Shippou bound to her, offering his hand, as if to help her up.

"Keh." Is all that comes from me, as I step onwards, and over her, and she abruptly stops laughing. It's almost like she's hurt.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice is so gentle, as she calls to me, and I fight to not turn around, but I do, even still.

Kagome stands up, dusting the dirt from the rear of her jeans, and then from the knees, and I see how much she's changed. It's been three years, since our little escapade's started, and she's eighteen. But, there is more difference, well physically, at least. She's grown a bit taller, and her hair has become long and straight, her bangs flat against her forehead, and high above her thin eyebrows. Her body's thinned out, too. In the beginning, she had a much more curvy figure, now it almost seems, skeletal. Her torso is long, but so are her legs, and her hips stick out like razors above the top of her low jeans. She adjusts a fallen strap from her little black tank top, and then she looks at me, pleadingly. Her mannerisms haven't changed at all, when it comes to me, however. It still sends shivers up my spine, when she says my name.

"What?" I ask, the annoyance in my voice far over-exaggerated.

She falters a moment and then whispers, "Nothing," before moving on past me, and the look in her eyes makes my heart crumble. I follow her, hearing the others grow silent behind me, and we continue our inspection.

Kagome throws open one of the screen doors at the end of the hall, and she enters, coughing slightly, and she reassures us all, it's the dust. I follow her in, and the room is pitch black.

In the silence, I hear her reach into the bag she has slung over her shoulder, and suddenly, I smell a sort of gas, and there's a little bit of light. I look over to her, and with the faint glow of the lantern-thing she's lit, she's more beautiful then ever I've seen.

"What is that?" I ask, attempting to occupy my mind.

"Lighter." She retorts lightly, as we each go to look over separate sides of the room. There's nothing on my side, save a spear sticking out of the wall. It's facing point out, that's strange, is it a trap? If it is, where's the trigger? I begin to search around, but Kagome calls my attention away.

"Hey! Look at this!" she says with excitement. I turn, and she's examining the front of a sword cabinet, the only thing in this otherwise desolate room. Finally, I find the trigger. It's a thin wire that comes up from beneath the floorboards, follows the wall of the room, and then, connects up through the underside of the cabinet, and I feel like I'm being choked. Kagome's opening the cabinet, and before I can reach up to stop spear, it flies past me. The world slows to a crawl. I dash after the spear and this once, my own strength plays against me, my pant leg caught sharply by a ruptured floorboard, and I struggle so hard against it, I'm thrown backwards, landing on my back.

"KAGOME!" I yell, "**DUCK**!" but, to my horror, she turns around instead, and the world speeds back up.

"_Hunck_." Is the sound she makes, as the spear shoots through her, and into the open cabinet, hitting some other trigger, because the walls began to crumble, and there's a rumbling under the floor. None of this matters, only Kagome. She's slumped against the spear, the blade out her back, and pole through her torso. She's been skewered, and I hear Sango screech, watching as the other's rush to her, sliding her off the staff, and Kagome's voice gnarls in pain as she mutter's an inaudible something, and she looks at me. How could I let her get hurt? How?! I jump up, ignoring Shippou's ranting and what not. Ignoring his tears, for fear of my own, and grab her, a hole ripped in the bottom of my gi.

"**BE CAREFUL**!" Miroku and Sango yell at me, and I sneer at them, bounding away as fast as I can towards Kaede's village, but a wound like this? Kaede can't do anything but say a prayer, and suddenly the scent of her open wound over powers me. I look down.

There's blood. So. Much. Blood.

* * *

A/N: Eh, this was just an experiment. It could have potential, but I dunno'. It's just something that's been in my brain. However, if anyone would like to see more, lemme' know, yeah?

_(I don't own Inuyasha.)_


	2. Incantation

He flew up with a start, his heart racing, and mind spinning in the most horrible of ways_. It was just a dream_. Inuyasha took a sigh of relief, but something didn't seem quite right.

Standing, with a mute yawn, and strong stretch, reality came flooding, with the realization of his surroundings. He took watch outside Kaede's hut, which meant...His dream, was no dream at all. Inuyasha's heart sank, and he sat back down, legs crossed, and back leaned up against the tiny hut walls. He searched the stars. Was there a god? A God? If there was, and his Kagome was taken from him, he was sure going to want to know why.

_His Kagome..._

There it as again. _His Kagome_. No, she could never know he thought this, prayed for this, took refuge in this. Kagome would never belong to anyone. She was too strong, too vibrant, and too exciting.

He shivered, turning his head to the straw, mat-like door that barred him from her. He hoped that she was tough enough to get through this. She had to be. How could he go on without her? He'd already lost Kikyo...

Inuyasha opened the mat door, an extraordinary determination strangling the features of his face. He crept quietly on all fours towards the girl lying in the center of the hut. Her hair pooled around her, like so many strands of dyed silk, and they glistened in the dim light of a candle set on a table in the corner.

"Oh, Kagome." He whispered. How could he let this happen to her? She had no glow to her face, no pink to her lips, no rose to her cheeks, and yet, she was **beautiful**.

The bandages, wrapped tightly around her naked breast were stained a sort of mahogany color, paling her skin even more so. Would she survive? She had to! He pulled the blanket up over her shoulders, and tucked it tightly about her. A pillow, a mat, a blanket, all inside an old woman's hut. How could this save her? He stepped back, a tiny rumble behind him catching his attention. He had tripped over Kagome's small bag. He'd made a mess out of her spilled belongings.

He stared at the pile behind him for a moment. A 'lighter', a book called 'Hamlet', a wallet, and a tiny rubber toy. A blackbird. It forced him to reminisce.

* * *

"What's that stupid thing in your hand?" he asked, as she climbed through the well, bright sun in her hair, and in her eyes. She smiled at him.

"Just something Souta gave me." She replied with a gentle wave to him, standing fully erect now, ten feet, or so, from where he sat perched in a tree.

"Well, what is it?" he inquired again, bounding down to her level, standing to close to her, for his own comfort.

He watched her slowly, as her palm opened, showing him. It was a tiny, badly painted bird. All black, with red eyes, it stared up at him. He took it from her hand, as if it held great interest.

"It's just a toy. What's so special about it?" he sneered, handing it back, and he watched as she rolled her eyes, beginning to walk past him.

"It has sentimental value. It was just a nice gesture. Souta knows I like blackbirds." She stuffed it into her worn messenger bag.

"Why?" he asked, catching up with her, nose in the air as if he didn't care. He tucked his arms together, seemingly dis-interested.

"I dunno'. Everyone likes doves, 'cause they're white. Blackbirds are rebels. One of God's brilliant mistakes. When he created them, he knew he had screwed up, but just when he went to start over, he realized that's what made them beautiful." Kagome finished fondly.

"Keh." Inuyasha responded, there she went talking about God again. She never said which one, or why he mattered, but she sure seemed to trust in him. He hated it when she'd get all theological on him. He was never much for religion, himself.

"Don't be such a jerk, Inuyasha!" she sneered at him, smacking his arm lightly, "After all, you're a blackbird."

He stopped his walking for a moment. Did that mean she was truly fond of him? That she cared, and liked him best over most things? Wait. Didn't she say blackbirds were a mistake?

"Whaddya' mean by that, Kagome!" he yelled after her, jogging slightly to reach her.

She smiled at him, as they reached the village, "You really 'ought to listen to more of the Beatles." She stated matter o'factly.

* * *

He began to put away her belongings, still thinking back to her, and those words. She had written down lyrics to a song for him, when he had questioned the 'Beatles'. She confessed, she loved it most among **ALL** of their songs; after all it was about blackbirds. He would never dare to tell her that he kept that ripped sheet of paper with him at all times. He would never mention that he treasured it among all things. He stopped himself.

Glancing over at Kagome, he corrected himself. There was one thing her treasured over that paper.

* * *

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_take these broken wings and learn to fly._

_All your life, you were only waiting,_

_for you moment to arrive."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** 3:35 am, and I'm wired, and crazy. Sorry the chapter blows. Kinda' felt like I needed to explain the title. I don't know about anyone else, but I always like it when the title some how is incorporated into a story, and once more, I don't know about anyone else, but Inuyasha _(Who, I don't own!)_ seems like the quintessential blackbird to me.

Lyrics belong to the Beatles, a song called Blackbird. It's a good song; ya'll should download it.

Anyway, the experiment persists. I promise to write more interesting chapters in the future, if you guys are still reading and interested. I'm thinkin' of trying to fit in a bit more drama, a bit more angst, and a **WHOLE LOTTA' ROMANCE**!

By the way, I just want to thank you guys, which have reviewed. I read them all, and really appreciate the comments you leave me.

**-Surfbratt:** I changed it to third person for you. I hope you like!

**-Rae:** How could I? It was about time karma kicked his arse, don't y'ah think? What better way than through Kagome?

**-CrystalizedMiko: **You make me blush!

And thanks a whole, super, huge, x-alpha, supreme ton to the rest of you. You guys really make me feel like I can do this!

My fingers are numb. **YAY!**


	3. Consensual Worlds

She didn't know why, or what. All she knew was that there was something inside her, strangling her, pulling at her, piercing through her core and back. She had somehow ended up in the circle of Hell, and she couldn't escape it. She did the only thing she could do.

She let all her pains build, forcing a strange sort of strength. Grasping...something, she opened her mouth, and she screamed.

* * *

He heard it. All the way down at the river, helping Sango clean Kagome's bloody and crusty clothes, he heard it, and swiftly he began to run.

_Kagome..._

It was her. He knew her voice anywhere. He could even tell this was her, this strange howl he heard. He couldn't get to her fast enough, it seemed. Up the hill, through the rice patties, passed Shippou and Kirara, in between the village huts, around the temple, and finally, Kaede's hut. He could see it. There was another sharp cry, and he was startled to see Lady Kaede scamper from inside the hut, to the side of it, dropping handfuls of stained white linens into a deep weaved basket. She hurried to one of the ladies not far from her, screaming for new bandages. Something about a hemorrhage. He knew that word. **No**!

He flew through the hut door, ignoring Kaede's warning, and he halted himself. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe!

Kagome lay before him, writhing, her body, and chest racking, moving weakly as if to fend off some invisible danger, and for the first time since he arrived with her at the village, he saw the full extent of her great wound.

The hole in her chest gushed, flowing over her bare, waxen breasts, and into her long, black strands of hair. Her hands grabbed idly at things. The blanket, the floor, something! He seized them as best he could, fighting to hold her still. She could put up quite a fight, and he could hear her heart beat. With each beat, more blood spurted forth, dirtying the ground, mat, and himself.

"KAGOME!" he shouted at her, as if it would help to calm her down.

"You have to take her to her world, Inuyasha." Kaede stood behind him, "There is 'nay a thing I can do for her now."

He nodded, oblivious to her in her simple, but now blood stained panties. He scooped her up.

With a sprint in the right direction, he headed to the well, ignoring Miroku and the others, as they ran towards him. A hospital. He had to take her back, and find one of those. He had seen one, once before. He knew where it was.

There it was! The well was just before him, and he hugged her tightly, taking a large lunge towards it. Gently, he floated in, it seemed, and through the worlds.

* * *

Many hours passed, as Sango and Miroku waited by the well. Morning had become afternoon, afternoon had become evening; evening had become night, and night it seemed, headed for the dawn. It was a miracle, or so it did appear, as Inuyasha's head finally popped forth from the little wooden well, and Sango steadied Miroku as he jumped up to greet him, full of questions.

"Look at his eyes." She said silently, tenderly. Miroku did. The half-breed's eyes, were dead, it seemed. Red, and weary, they made no contact as he stood at the edge of the well, shadows covering his brow.

"Inuyasha?" came Miroku's steady voice after a brief silence, "Is Kagome, okay?"

"Terminal, they said." Was his quiet reply, "They said her wound had caused terminal damage to her system." Finally, he looked up. "What did they mean, by terminal?"

In all actuality, the look on Miroku's face, and the pain in Sango's eyes told him.

"Are you going to go back for her?" the kind monk asked.

"No." his response was quiet, and quick, "When I go back for her..._if_ I go back for her, I will be bringing her to stay with me, and not one second before."

* * *

A/N: So, obviously by the staggered amount of reviews I received last chapter, I've made a mistake somewhere along the lines. Four reviews last time, compared to thirteen, the time before?? Am I retarded? _-sniff-_ I hope this chapter is better well received. If not, I don't think I'll continue. I'm sorry.

_(PS: I haven't had a chance to proof-read this chapter.)_


	4. Ressurection

A miracle, they said. Some how, some way, her body had managed to hold onto itself just long enough for the healing process to begin. Kagome had survived, and healed. At least, the physical part of her did.

It had been weeks now, and no word from Inuyasha. Not hide, nor hair. Had her foolishness angered him _that_ much?

She sighed, and began one of two french-braids that were to be in her hair. She was going home today, the stitches in her back and chest removed days before, however she felt it hard to be happy. Why hadn't he come to see her? She knew he was the only one who could have gotten her to the hospital. If nothing else, she wanted to at least thank him. _I'll go back_, but the thought caught her brain. She really shouldn't. If she were needed, he would have come for her.

Kagome stood, gently pulling on a black hoodie, after rubber-banding the end of her second braid. She turned to look at the white hospital bed, and grabbed the dark jeans that were thrown over it. She put them on. They were too big, by inches. How much weight had she lost? She shook her head, and picked up her worn black shoulder bag, and gave one more look to her white room. Empty, save a TV, and a mirror next to the window.

"Kagome?" she heard her mother's voice, and turned to the door. Yes, her mother was there, waiting with a wheel chair for her to sit in, and a joyous smile on her lips.

"Ready to go?"

Kagome smiled back at her mother, and for a split moment was overcome with delight for being alive.

"Yeah, mom. Let's go home."

* * *

Kaede wandered through the village as she did each afternoon during the setting of the sun. These weeks, exactly two months and three days, to get technical, had been strange, for even she was feeling the loss of sweet Kagome. The village felt empty, as it did after the loss of her elder sister. A feeling she had hoped for never again.

Kaede sighed as she reached the border of the village, a certain tree waiting ahead of her. She had seen very little of the hanyou, in these long weeks, there was nowhere else for him to be, so she began the trek towards him. He had been alone far to long.

* * *

Kagome stood in front of the well, rationalizing to herself_. Okay, I'll deliver the medicine, hug Shippou, and say thank you to Inuyasha. That's all, then I'll leave, and move on with life. I need to move on with life._ Kagome took a step closer to the well, slinging her messenger bag over her shoulder. She had to hurry, and get back before her mom found out she was gone. She climbed onto the wood frame around the well, and stood up on it, looking into the black abyss beneath her. With a heavy breath, she hopped in, her braids flailing behind her ears.

Before she knew it, Kagome was climbing out the well with all the effort she could muster, and all at once, it hit her. She was back. She was home.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kaede called up. She watched, rather amused as he pulled his leg up on the branch, and out of sight.

"Inuyasha, I know 'ye is up there. Come down, and talk with an old woman." She listened carefully to the silence, a light 'keh', the only sound besides the wind in the tree.

"Inuyasha!" she called, now irritated. "Sit!"

It was amazing how fast he came down, red with anger even though he hadn't been 'sat'. The simple mention of that word made him shudder.

"What's the big idea, you crazy old quack!?" The hanyou demanded, hands in the air, and eyes fierce with frustration.

"It was time you come out of that tree." She nodded to him, "Come. Walk with an old lady?"

Inuyasha said nothing, but folded his arms, and followed her with an aggravated glint to his eyes. Into the forest they walked, with many moments of silence. It was old Kaede who was the first to speak.

"Have 'ye seen Kagome?"

Inuyasha stopped walking, and tilted his head down, "What would make you think that, old woman?"

Kaede sighed, and shrugged her shoulders. She had known he hadn't gone to see her, Sango had told her of Inuyasha's discussion with she and Miroku, the day he had returned from the modern world, without Kagome.

"It was just a question, boy." She said evenly.

"I have." He said gently, afraid the wind my carry the news. Kaede was taken aback, and turned to look at him, night quickly falling, though some light still sat in the western sky.

"You have? How is she?" Kaede's eyes were nearly pleading, as she looked to Inuyasha for an answer.

"The last time I saw her," he began, but suddenly he stopped. There was a smell in the air. A faint smell, but it was still there. It was a scent he would no anywhere. Inuyasha suddenly began to sprint, leaving Kaede in his wake, curious, and worried.

* * *

Kagome stood in the clearing, taking a moment to admire the vibrant colors of the setting sky above her. She smiled. She was going to miss coming here.

Kagome adjusted the bag on her shoulder, and began to walk forward, one more quick glance to the well, her eyes leaving the empty space in front of her for only a split second; however, it was no longer vacant, when her eyes returned.

There, in the slight distance before her, he stood, the wind picking up his hair. A strange sense came over her. Was she happy, sad, hurt? Seeing him, what was it she felt? Kagome went to take a step forward, and she found that she couldn't move.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, as he stared at her, across the clearing. The setting sun lit her hair with pink highlights, and made her face glow, and with awe, he watched her, watching him.

"Inuyasha." He heard her say so softly; he had to strain his heightened sense just to make it out.

"Inuyasha!" she suddenly shouted, and with all her strength and energy she began to sprint forward, like he would disappear if she didn't get to him in time. _Inuyasha..._

__

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take the sunken eyes and learn to see._

_You were only waiting, _

_For your moment to be free."_

__

_

* * *

_

__

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Really, I am. I was moving. **BLECK!** Anyway, the story took a crazy turn in this chapter. It's becoming **NOTHING** like intended. Oh well.

Oh, and thank you guys, for all the great reviews! Let me know if you have any thoughts or ideas!


End file.
